Forget Me Not
by kensi54382
Summary: An extension for the end of season 13 episode 15- Forget Me Not.
1. Chapter 1

Sara sat down on her couch as she thought about the day. Being accused of murder had made Sara realise how much she needed Grissom's comfort, and how she had lost her only constant support outside work. Her mother's mistake had shed some light on Sara's own behaviour with regards to drinking. Nick and Greg's support meant a lot to Sara, but she was still unhappy. She knew that the team had only been doing their jobs but it hurt to think that they didn't care about Sara. During her conversation with Nick and Greg, Sara had mentioned this thought and the guys had immediately tried to comfort her. They had told her that they were there for her if she needed them. In a way, Sara was comforted by the guys, but she knew that they, too, had thought she had murdered Taylor for a while.

Tears were falling down Sara's face when a knock at the front door startled her out of her thoughts. Greg and Nick had gone home, and the others didn't know Sara well enough to visit her at the moment. She knew that Grissom was in Peru, so it wasn't him at the door. She was safe now because Basderic was in jail.

_So, who is it?_ thought Sara.

She stood up and walked over to the door. Looking out of the peephole, Sara saw an unlikely visitor on her doorstep, and it made her angry.

"What do you want Hodges?" asked Sara as she opened the door slightly.

"Can I come in?" asked Hodges.

"No. This is my Hodges free place."

"Fair enough. I can understand. You're angry."

"You're damn right I'm angry! I can't believe that you thought I murdered someone! Go away Hodges." Sara slammed the door, locked it and walked off to her kitchen. She heard footsteps retreating and a car engine start before moving away.

A second knock made Sara annoyed.

_I thought I told Hodges to go away. Why can't he just listen for once? _thought Sara angrily.

The person at the door startled Sara and she threw it open to jump into her visitor's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara jumped into her visitor's arms and buried her face in his chest. He carried her over the threshold and set her gently on the couch before lifting her head to wipe away her tears. The smile on her face lifted his spirits and the happiness that was evident in Sara's eyes was reflected in his.

"Sara, we need to talk," he said.

"I know. But I've missed you so much Gil. Please tell me you changed your mind," said Sara.

"I did. I'm sorry I broke up with you. I love you Sara, and if you'll take me back, I'll be happy."

"Of course I want you back! But Griss, did you hear what happened today?"

"Russell called me and told me. I was already on my way back to try and make up with you, and to give you a birthday present." Grissom handed a box to Sara. She opened it to find a necklace inside. There was a note but Sara didn't want to read it.

"Tell me something Gil. Do you believe that I could kill someone?" Sara's voice had dropped to a whisper.

"No honey. Look, don't worry about them. Let them think what they want to. You know the truth."

"I have to work with them. I can't believe that they think I'm a murderer."

"I'm sure that they don't think you're a murderer Sara."

"No? Then why did Hodges tell me that I'm not welcome in the lab? Why did he say that I'm trying to taint his objectivity?"

"He's an idiot. I'll fix it for you tomorrow sweetie. Tonight, I'm taking you out for dinner and then we're going to a surprise location. I hope you like it."

Sara allowed Grissom to dry her tears and then she headed for the shower. Half an hour later, the couple was heading out to dinner.

* * *

Dinner finished quickly and soon Sara was trying to figure out where Grissom was taking her. It wasn't long before she found out.

"Do you like it?" asked Grissom.

Sara was staring out the window, with her mouth open. A neon sign proclaimed Grissom's love for Sara.

"It's beautiful Gil," gasped Sara as she stared at the sign. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"That's alright darling."

* * *

The next morning arrived too fast for Sara. She was up and ready for work in a few minutes. She didn't realise that Grissom was talking to her until she walked into him.

"Morning," said Sara as she rushed to the front door. She was running late.

"Slow down Sara. I'm sure Russell isn't going to be mad if you're a few minutes late, especially after yesterday. Relax," Grissom reasoned.

"Sorry, but I have to go."

"I'm coming, remember?"

"Right. Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry."

Grissom pulled his wife into a hug and they both then headed out to the lab.

* * *

Sara and Grissom headed into the lab forty minutes later and found themselves bombarded by people wanting to speak with Grissom. Sara kept walking until she got to Russell's office.

"Morning Sara. How are you today?" he asked.

"I'm okay. I'm still annoyed with Hodges though. I wanted to ask you something. Would it be okay if Grissom spends the morning here with me? He has to fly out this afternoon and I want to spend some time with him first."

"Of course he can Sara. Where is he?"

"Stuck with people that have missed him." Sara was evidently sad, though she was trying to hide it.

"I'll get him back for you."

"Thanks."

Sara left the office and headed for her lab. She was surprised to see Hodges there, being held in place by Morgan and Finn. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in the lab.

"Hey Sara, we were beginning to think that you weren't coming in today," said Finn.

"Sorry. I overslept. What can I do for you?" asked Sara.

"Nothing. Just listen. Hodges has something to say to you."

Hodges was avoiding Sara's eyes and had evidently not come of his own free will. His mouth was closed and in a thin line. Sara knew that he wasn't going to talk willingly.

"Hodges! You owe Sara an apology and it had better be a good one. You need to make her smile and say that you're forgiven," said Morgan angrily.

"Don't worry about it guys. I don't really feel like talking to him anyway. I'm a little pissed with him right now," said Sara quietly.

"He's not getting away with it Sara."

"I agree."

Everyone turned around to find Grissom standing in the doorway. The look of anger on his face was scaring Hodges, but Sara was glad that her husband was in her corner. Grissom entered the lab to stand behind Sara and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Finn.

"Grissom."

"Oh, you're Sara's husband. I'm Finn and this is Morgan. I guess you probably know Hodges already."

"I do. Hodges, you had better say sorry to Sara because I really don't like it when she's hurt. And I'm already angry, so don't make your situation any worse."

"I-I'm s-sorry S-Sara. I didn't m-mean anything b-by i-it. C-can you tell Grissom t-to s-stop l-looking at m-me?" asked Hodges.

"No. But I accept your apology." Sara turned around to find Grissom still staring at Hodges. "Griss, you can stop that you know," she laughed.

The rest of the day was interesting for Sara. She still hated that her husband was far away but she was glad that he was still in love with her.

THE END


End file.
